is this love at first sight?
by rel400
Summary: a twilight fanfic- bella comes to forks to live w/ her uncle and different weir type situations happen when she attends her new school.. and looks into the mysterious eyes of edward cullen... its a different kind of story
1. Chapter 1

heyy i really hope you enjoy :) i dont own twilight... so yeah. thats it

Moving:

As I looked up to the deep blue sky, I fully accepted what was to come tomorrow. Tomorrow I would leave my beloved home in Phoenix, leave my friends, leave my mom, but most importantly, leave my boy friend. My boyfriend who recently broke up with me because he thought he couldn't handle a long term relationship.

And at the present moment, I so wished I hadn't made the decision to go live with my uncle's family in the oh-so-boring town of Forks, WA. I had created such a great reputation here. And now I was going to just leave it behind me. I had almost every student at my school here in Phoenix looking up to me. I was at the top.

Now, I am not the type of person who just says "I love you" or "love ya" to anyone. I think it's because I feel there is a bigger meaning towards the phrase. And that someday I will find my soul mate and say that to specifically him. I would be lying if I said my boyfriend- ex boyfriend- Matt, broke up with me just because I was leaving. In fact that's only part of it. He had told me one night, after our date, he loved me. And I, being so unlucky, had my mouth hang open like a freak and after about two minutes I quickly said goodnight, shut the door, and ran into my house. I don't know, I just didn't feel it. He wasn't the right guy. And because of that he broke up with me.

A tear escaped my eye while I watched the starless night. I feared tomorrow and the days that followed it. Living with five rather annoying kids and going to a small new school, wasn't really what I had in mind for my junior year in high school. But I was doing my mom a favor. When my dad past away two years ago, my mom went crazy. They were like two puzzle pieces that fit exactly right. So when my mom found John and fell in love with him, I only felt like a brick in the road for them. They needed to move forwards and I needed to too.

**********

When I woke up the next morning I quickly gathered my stuff and my mom drove me to the air port. We hugged, she cried, and I left.

On the air plane I sat alone in a window seat. I guessed not many people wanted to go to a rainy town like Forks and that was why hardly anyone was on the plain.

I sat there reading my favorite book, The Outsiders by S.E Hinton, for the one hundredth time. When the plain finally landed and we all exited it, I ran to the end of the hallway and saw my Uncle Charlie and my Aunt Rose and their five kids: Amy, Daniel, Sasha, Ashley and their two year old monster Rachel.

I put on a fake smile and greeted them. And then we left the air port. When we got outside we piled into their mini Van. And then came the interview part.

"Oh Bella!!! I'm so excited your living with us. This is going to be great. How old are you now?" Rose asked.

"I'm 17. Yeah I'm really happy to vis-I mean live- with you too. Thanks for having me." I answered.

"So what have you been doing? Do you like shopping? Oh we will have to go sometime!!!" she asked and answered her own questions for the remainder of the ride.

When we arrived at their house, they took me upstairs and showed me my room. It had a window, a big closet (which I assumed Rose suggested), a huge mirror, and a small bed in the corner of the room.

I quickly unpacked my stuff, and called my best friend.

"HEY BELLA!" Mindy screamed, "O M G you are not going to believe this. Ok so as soon as Matt heard you left, he-"I cut her off quickly so I wouldn't have to hear what kind of garbage Matt got himself into.

"Hey minds! Yeah I don't really want to hear about him right now. Anyways, I can not believe I left. I mean who is going to be the top anymore? Who is everyone going to look up to fashion-wise? "I knew I was whining but I simply had to get my anger out.

"Oh I know Bells. But I am actually shopping right this very second to look extra good for school tomorrow since I am the knew top girl. I know it's sad. But at least you will get to show those small town kids at your new school what really is fashion…" she kept on talking. And really, I didn't care. I knew I was being mean but why would I want to hear about how she is taking my place.

I got out of my sweat pants and sweat shirt that I had worn on the plane and took a quick shower. Then I slipped into my pajamas. If the Phoenix girls saw what I really dressed like when I'm alone, I probably wouldn't have as many friends as I did.

I looked at the digital clock at the side of my bed and saw it was only five PM.

_Gosh the time here is so slow. I guess it's because Forks is a boring town…_ I thought to my self.

I was actually really tired from the long day so when I lay down on my bed, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, not really looking forwards to my first day at Forks High tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**New school**

When I woke up it was raining outside. That was not a plus for me because I specifically bought small heels for my first day, and with my clumsiness add on to the rain, this would not be the best day.

As I hopped out of bed, my second oldest cousin Sasha came through the door. She was a fourteen year old a-little-to-happy type of girl, which made me seem dull.

"Hey Bella I'm so happy your coming to my school for the rest of the year. I know Amy isn't happy but I am. Yay it's going to be such fun!" She nearly screamed at the end.

"Yeah well…." I said with a fake smile on my face, "why doesn't Amy want me to be at her school? Its not like I'm in her grade."

"What? You are in her grade. Amy is an unbearable junior. Who has everything any girl wants in high school." She sighed; "knowing her, since she is really not happy you're here, she'll make your life miserable at school…" she trailed off.

And then she skipped out of the room with the most annoying grin on her face.

_Uch I didn't even start the school and there is already someone who wants to torture me. Hah yeah right my outfit will outshine any girl who walks near me…_ I thought to my self.

And with that, I slipped into my guess skinny jeans and baby blue juicy zip up. I put on my silver ballet flats and went down the stairs nearly falling off the first stair my foot touched.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. And yes, I surly noticed the skinny blond hair brat glaring at me from the other side of the kitchen. I decided ill be more mature than her anyway so why not just say a friendly hello and get over with it.

"Hey Amy, long time no speak! How is everything?" I asked noticeably sarcastic.

"fine." And she simply walked away.

I went out side hopping that Uncle Charlie would have picked up my perfect Volvo my mom ordered for me. But to my surprise a red rust Chevy was in the drive way instead. I stared in disbelief specifically remembering the day mom had showed me the picture of it. And this was not what it looked like.

Just then Amy walked outside wearing an unbelievably ugly purple vest and most likely target brand jeans. _ She calls herself popular? _ I thought to my self.

And then she glared at me and opened her shiny red lips and said. "Hah is this what your mom ordered you? Good luck getting friends…"

"Oh don't be concerned about me making friends. On the other hand I am a little concerned with your fashion hear in forks." I said in her face and she winced and walked away.

As I drove to school I wondered what everyone at home was doing now. Probably out in a party or something, Matt probably getting drunk. I laughed at the thought.

And soon enough I was there. I pulled into the parking lot and all eyes were on my truck. I noticed that none of the girls were really wearing pretty clothing. _Yeah, ill stand out, but hopefully ill help a few girls with their fashion and everyone will be ok._ I thought to my self.

I got out of my car slowly and carefully so I wouldn't trip. I flipped my hair, and got my bag out and walked into school. Then I saw Amy pull in and half the girls in the lot ran to greet her.

But I did notice _all_ of the boys nearly drooling over me. One boy came up to me and patted me on the back. He then said "wow we haven't had a hot chick hear since… since forever! Hey, I'm Mike and-" he got cut off by some other guy.

"Hey mike, go back to playing basketball. This is my girl. Hey I'm Taylor." And then a whole mob of guys started talking to me at once. I blushed and they all said aww in unison.

"Hey its nice to hear all these complements but I got to head to class. I'm Bella by the way." I said to all of them and walked carefully to my fist class.

I wasn't actually listening. I was wondering why all the boys were interested in me but none of the girls. But i didn't have a problem with that.

After a morning classes came lunch. I walked into the white cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. Suddenly the same guys came up to me and sat down. They told me about all the cliques in the school, the school newest drama. This surprised me. Supposedly Amy had asked some weird guy named Edward Cullen out because she had really liked him for a very long time. They said he is creepy and overly "pretty". But he turned her down. Not only did he turn her down but he didn't even look into her eyes and say it. He just said no thank you and walked past her.

My response was "is he like the type of guy who is scared of girls and doesn't talk to them?" I asked

They all responded "Probably. Yeah"

And then five amazingly gorgeous people walked into the cafeteria, one with beautiful blond hair and shiny red lips who held hands with a muscular hottie with brown hair. Then there was a rather happy looking beauty with spiky brown hair holding hands with a tall lovely man who looked kind of like he couldn't breath.

And behind all of them was one guy, I wasn't even sure if he was human. He looked like an angel. He had bronze brown hair and the perfect body. He looked at me and I quickly turned around. I hadn't looked into his eyes but I was sure he was Edward, the guy who Amy had a thing for.

**Edward PERSPECTIVE *****************

As I walked into the cafeteria I looked around the room. There was that despicably annoying girl Amy. And all the girls surrounded by her. But surprisingly half the boys in the room were not thinking about her. They were thinking about brown hair beauty who was wearing an appealing outfit.

I looked around and saw a table with about ten boys and one girl. She turned around and looked at my family. And then she saw me but didn't actually look into my eyes. She then turned quickly around.

I tried to hear what she was thinking but no luck came. _What? How could this be? Why is she so different?_ I thought to myself. And then I looked at Alice who had a mysterious grin on her face.

"What is it Alice? What are you purposely not telling me?" I questioned.

She answered right away, "Oh I wish I could tell you. But… ok. Ill give you a hint. Nothing else, see that girl over there?" I turned and she was talking to the new girl Bella. Then she continued, "Yeah I see a lot of things about your life that surround her. Like … oh I have said to much already." But then she started thinking about it. And I got the whole thing.

According to Alice, as soon as I lock eyes with that girl Bella, we will be inseparable. Like Love at first sight. And she saw that sometime in the future, we will get a little to physical. And we will have sex.

_No. this can't happen. I will not be in a relationship with a human. That is to dangerous for me and for her. _

I noticed Bella looking at me a few more times but never looking in my eyes, still. I couldn't let he do it. She can't look into my eyes. Hopefully I won't be in any of her classes so there won't be a problem.

After lunch I went to the next class but in the hall way I saw Bella dropped her books. Before even thinking about not it, I ran in human speed and picked them up before she had registered that they have fell. She then said "Thanks. I am-"I interrupted her. "Yes I know your Bella." I said and walked away before she could look at my face.

She was unbearably beautiful, her smell, her skin, her small hands, her brown hair. But I didn't dare look at her face.

And that was the first time I heard this magnificent human's voice, Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah so I have two reviews (yay) i am so excited… well I kind of feel stupid because people are usually excited when they have like 50 or something but yay im happy with two. (or more obviously…) lol

Bella's PERSPECTIVE

After Edward Cullen approached me in the hallway and picked up my books before I realized they had fallen, I couldn't think straight. My mouth hung open like an absolute dork, my face all red, and me just standing there…. I couldn't believe that, first he had moved that quickly, second that he knew my name, and third that he talked to me.

Now I understood why Amy liked him. Because he was gorgeous, but I saw something more. It's not like I had the ability to look into his eyes but, even so. I liked the way he carried him self with confidence, like he could do anything.

But the moment had passed as soon as he rudely walked away. Why hadn't he stayed longer and talked?

I let it go and walked to my next class. As I opened the door to Biology I saw him. He was looking out the window so gracefully. The only seat that wasn't taken was next to him. When I walked towards my seat, I felt all the boys' eyes on me. It was then that I wished I hadn't worn such a cute outfit to school. I didn't care for them. I only wanted Edward to look at me. But he wasn't and that was not a good sign.

I sat down quickly and opened my note book. I noticed Edward had passed me a note.

_Yay he is going to talk to me!_ I thought to myself with a huge smile on my face. But that smile faded away when I opened the paper and saw what it said.

Why do you have to sit next to me? There is another seat in the back of the class room. I would appreciate it if you would move now. Thank you.

-Edward

I wrote with anger through out my body,

What? Why? No. I'm not moving. It's the middle of class. Sorry I didn't see the seat before.

-Bella

I carefully slid the paper towards him and watched from the corner of my eyes as he read what I had said. He quickly crumbled it up. A while later the bell rang and he ran so fast out of class I hardly saw him.

The rest of my afternoon I was thinking about what he said. And I soon realized that Edward had been sitting as far away from me as possible. _How could he not want me?_ _Every boy wants me. I mean my cloths are adorable and my body is almost perfect. _I thought to my self with my selfish Bella kicking in and a frown on my face. I couldn't believe how he treated me.

On the way to my truck at the end of the day, Amy passed by me and said in a whisper that was obviously meant for my ears only

"Oh, you better not be trying to get Edward Cullen!" and then she walked away.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed Edward starring at me. But before I could look at his face he turned and got into his Volvo.

_Hey that was the car I had ordered… no there are way more important things to be worrying about Bella. This is not Arizona anymore. Get over the fact that no one here has style!_ I murmured harshly to my self and got into my Chevy.

My ride home was dull I put the radio on but then shut it off because I wasn't feeling it. When I finally got into the drive way, I got out of my car carefully. I shut the door and went inside.

Aunt Rose was in the kitchen waiting for me. As soon as I got in she started questioning about my school day and everything. I gave one word answers and went upstairs. I did my homework and picked out a less funky outfit for the next day. It was fashionable yet not as much…

I couldn't seem to get away from my old selfish self. Everything I did in the back of my mind I had thoughts about what I was wearing and me me me.

I knew Forks wasn't the same as Arizona and I had to get used to it. So when I went to sleep I tried to clear my mind of everything of my past Bella, and tried to create a new one.

**Edward's PERSPECTIVE ***********

I couldn't believe what I did to Bella. Bella, this girl I didn't even know. I must have seemed bipolar with one second I picked up her books and the next I was passing obnoxious notes to her. I just couldn't let our "fate" come true.

So I decided for her best that I would keep leading her away. With as much anger I had inside of me, I couldn't be selfish. If I let her look at me, we would fall in love with no turning back. Her life would then become in great danger.

**Bella's PERSPECTIVE*************

The next two weeks were absolutely horrible. It was like all of the sudden Edward was the class bully aimed specifically towards me. I couldn't walk past him with out a "G-d Bella can u leave me alone?" or a "I can't stand you".

With all the boys in school bugging me and Amy glaring at me all the time, it seems as if I had no real friends. I mean, I thought I had real friends in Phoenix but that's hard to tell since there, everything was about fashion and looking the best.

None of the girls here ever introduced them selves to me. So I had no one to talk to about my problems. The one good thing was since I wasn't at any parties or anyone's house I had been getting great grades. So Uncle Charlie was not a bit concerned.

Everything was screwed up and I was actually considering leaving and going back to live with my Mom. All of this stuff was making me kind of depressed. It all reminded me of the time when my dad died and totally shut down, closed off to people. But every time I thought about leaving, I felt like something big was going to happen and it wouldn't happen unless I was in Forks.

I was slowly changing. Since no one wanted to be my friend, then why should I try so hard to fit in? I soon found myself in the library studying for hours just for one test. And surly, I passed with a wonderful A. grades were becoming my life because no one else was in it.

But the Edward situation was still not finished. I had not talked to him for three or four weeks and he was still bugging me. I wanted to tell him to stop but it was the only way I could hear his gorgeous voice. I also found my self dreaming about Edward too. Tossing and turning through out the night and waking up in the morning with the weirdest dreams about me and him.

Finally a month of this madness was all I could take. I decided I had to get out of the stupid library and live a little. I went to the mall with Sasha and made her over. I got her the perfect outfit and told her how to get boys like I did- or had- but still.

When I got home Aunt Rose literally screamed in my face that finally a boy called for me. She quickly went into the laundry room to get his information and then handed it to me. I noticed it had a whole description of what he sounded like and every word he said. Then I looked at the name and my mouth hung open. _Edward Cullen_. I read it out loud to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

It had his cell phone number, his house number, it even said his address.

As I stared blankly at the piece of paper, I was beyond confused.

_What is up with this boy? How can he be so mean to me for a month and then all of the sudden call me? And leave his address and so many numbers? This is obviously not some kind of homework question…_I thought to myself.

But before I could think to call him or not, the phone started ringing, I stood there in shock. Then I heard Aunt Rosie call my name once, twice, three times, at the forth call I ran to her room and took the phone.

Nervously I said, "Um.. Hello?" I quickly ran to my room, tripping twice on the way. I sat down at my bed and listened to his amazing voice reply, "Yes, hello is this Bella Swan?" he asked completely polite.

And then I stepped out of my trance and remembered what he had dun to me for the past month.

"yeah." I replied coldly. I heard him move a bit and then speak again.

"Oh, you're probably wondering why, of all people, I am calling. I just-"he got cut off by one of his siblings in the room who said "Yay are you talking to her finally?" but then he shushed her and what sounded like he pushed her somewhere. I was assuming out of his room.

"Can we meat? I would like to talk to you, no being impolite or anything, I promise." He sounded so sure. How could I stand down his offer?

"Um…yeah sure. Where do you want to go?" I asked sweetly.

"You have my address right?" he said so in to the conversation.

"Yeah do you want me to come? I mean, I'm not pushing anything I promise…" I was droning on and on when finally he chuckled and said "Bella, I said I'm not going to be impolite. But yes please come as soon as you can."

"Now?" I asked finally getting excited.

"Yes thank you very much." And then the line went dead.

Slowly a wide smile was spreading across my face. I slipped into a black mini skirt with a blue short sleeve shirt. I put bangles on my left risk and ran to put make up on. I was so ecstatic because I hadn't been anywhere in a month.

**Heyy thanks for reading this!! I don't really think this is such a good chapter. But I got back to school and I couldn't really finish it for a long time. But anyway ENJOY ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so now I have 4 REVIEWS. Wow! I am sorry these chapters are taking long, I know when I read a fan-fic I check everyday to see if it was updated and so you probably are doing the same (or maybe im just the crazy one…) Anywayz I really hope you enjoy ******

**The Hill********

Driving quickly, while constantly checking if my face looked flawless, while going over what our conversation was, while everything was happening at once I realized my heart was racing.

I was so confused and I couldn't even put anything together that made sense.

_This guy was the person who put me down for the last month and now I was going to his house? Wow._ Was basically what was going through my mind as I pulled up at a huge white mansion. I was so into my thoughts that I jumped when I saw Edward standing, back facing my car, and on his drive way.

But as soon as the car stopped he ran in such speed that was inexplicable and opened my door, in no attempt of making eye contact.

He quickly said hello follow me, in a more polite manner than usual. I followed him trying to keep up but I tripped once, twice, three times and he slowed down realizing the speed he was going at. I looked around at where we were heading and I saw an amazing hill that was so pretty. There were some dandelions spread out along the bottom of the hill and the grass was as green as anything.

He sat down on the hill and motioned I do the same. So there we were me and Edward, Edward and me, sitting on a hill in the middle of the forest.

Then he interrupted my thoughts and said, "So, I assume you're quite confused about this whole situation."

I nodded silently and he went on, "Well, I don't know how to start. See I have been avoiding/ being obnoxious to you because….because… I- I am danger to you, Bella. You mustn't talk to me although I am completely interested in you. I am different and –"I interrupted him

"You mean you have special needs because I do not hate "special" people. In fact I-" then he interrupted me,

"No, that is far from it. You won't believe it when I tell you. But you see, I must tell you because I feel that we….belong together if that sound normal at all. What's the word…I guess love at fist sight. Meaning if we look into each other's eyes, we will be inseparable," he paused and I let out a big breath," I know it sounds weird but, tell me I'm not crazy and you feel the same way because I am danger to you and I don't want to look into your eyes and ruin your life."

I was quit dizzy from all of this. But at the same time my heart was pounding and I lost my breath, and I couldn't believe he was talking to me. "Yeah I guess that's what I have been feeling too, in fact I wasn't sure why I was so upset about what you did to me. I usually get over things fast but …. How do you know what will happen if I look into your eyes and ….why are danger?"

"Bella, do you believe in-um-mythical type stories with werewolves, ghosts, and vam…vampires?" he asked almost to sweetly.

"HAH! What? I can not believe you. We start a deep conversation and suddenly you're asking me about stories? Edward Cull-"and then we caught eye contact and my mind went blank. It was like I was dead until that very second that we met eye contact. I saw his sparkling topaz eyes that were like no other eyes I had ever seen.

My mouth was hanging open like an idiot but I didn't care. I was sitting on grass and was probably getting grass stains all over but I didn't care.

Nothing mattered to me in the world. It was like a blind person seeing light for the first time or a deaf person hearing music for the first time.

There we sat on the pretty hill, him looking intently into his eyes. I suddenly realized I couldn't look away. I was unable to movie.

And then he slid next to me and placed his rather cold arms around my waist. I certainly did not protest, for I don't even know how long we sat there, neither of us able to speak or movie.

When the moon came out something in my mind was telling me I should leave that my family would be worried. But it was like I was glued to him.

And at that second I remember what he had said earlier

…_.belong together if that sounds normal at all. What's the word…I guess love at fist sight. Meaning if we look into each other's eyes, we will be inseparable…_

_How in the world did he know this? How did he know this was bound to happen?_

I thought to my self and suddenly I was able to movie again. He then moved away but it looked like it pained him to do so. And in fact it gave me pain to know he moved away.

I opened my mouth but my voice was no where to be found. So he said the first words.

"Um…Bella I am so sorry if I frightened you…" but I then said automatically

"What are you talking about frightened? I –I have_ never_ felt that way in my life. It was like I was almost dead-ish before we met eyes. Oh Edward that was….that was incredible. Wait." I paused and he stiffened, "how did you know that was going to happen?" I asked barley a whisper.

He hesitated and I knew something was going to ruin this perfect moment. I prepared myself for the worst. I wasn't ready for him to say anything but I found myself anxious to hear his voice. I slid closer and he moved closer to me until we were exactly what he had said_ inseparable. _

"I –uh- am just going go say it. You'll be surprised and probably run away. But I just want you to know that we are meant for each other. No matter what danger I now have the responsibility of protecting you. Ok." He continued, "I am a….a… vampire." And there he said it. I, totally surprised because who ever thought they were real in the first place, was sitting next to a…a..a..Vampire?

"Um.. I don't know what to say?" I said more like a question.

"Listen I am what is called a vegetarian vampire. My family and I don't…drink…human blood. We drink animal. So I will not-nor could not- hurt you. I have such speed that even a human with the best sight doesn't have the ability to see me. My brain works extremely faster than humans and i… can read minds." He said all of this with disgust and hate for himself and at that moment I felt bad for him.

"But the absolute worst part is I am immortal. Yes I have been and will be forever seventeen. I am stuck almost like frozen and I can never move forwards. And in my mind, all of this makes me a monster." He nearly spat the last word. And I was so surprised at all of this he told me.

_Edward Cullen, the absolute hottest boy, well not boy, in school who was, in fact, my soul mate was a VAMPIRE? _

"How can you call your self a…monster?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Because how can I not? Bella I can kill you with the flick of my finger. I can hurt you so much. I drink blood and I can't give anyone privacy because I can hear their thoughts…" and suddenly I was embarrassed. Red flooded my cheeks and I realized he could read my mind.

"Oh wait there is something more. You the person who is my soul mate," he said that with such love," Yes, I can not read your mind. I just can't. And it's been bothering me for the past month."

A splash of relief came to me. But another question popped into my mind.

"How …h-how did you know this was going to h-happen?" I asked stuttering multiple times.

"Oh. See me and my sister, Alice, and my brother, Jasper, have what is called extra gifts. I can read minds, Jazz can calm your emotions, and well Alice can see the future. So when she told me about this I had to stop it. She saw my future going down a path with a beautiful girl and things happening that I couldn't let happen. So I decided if I made you hate me, then it would solve the problem. But when ever I saw your hurt face in other people's minds, it would crush me. And I could not stand to see you hurt anymore. I mean at night you would toss and turn and yell out loud my name-"and then I interrupted him, "At night?"

"Oh yeah, at night I come and watch you sleep it's… the only time I see you with out hurting you. If that sounds normal at all…"

"Is anything about you normal? " I said with a giggle at the end.

"I guess not. In the end I couldn't take your hurt anymore so I called you. You should know Alice was jumping around wildly when she saw me talking to you on a hill. She really wants to meet you."

"So you're a vampire." I stated a little late, "do you have… super strength? Or super hearing?"

He chuckled and answered with a smile that took my breath away. "I have all of those things. Like right now I hear Mike Newton all the way in his little bedroom playing useless video games. You should only know what that damn kid thinks about you."

"HAH. And what does he think about me?" I asked suddenly very curious.

"Very disturbing thoughts of you two getting married and more." He said with a deep frown on his face.

And we talked the rest of the night. I was sure Aunt Rose wouldn't mind because I hadn't been out for a long time and she trusted me enough not to ….do anything bad.

Until twelve we talked about everything. From school to vampire things to know before meeting his family. Buy the time he drove me home I was half asleep. But I was suddenly woken by the deep cold lips that were planted upon mine. And I slid my arms around his frozen neck and he looked into my eyes and said, "Good night Bella."

**If your confused about anything at all just ask and ill explain… Also I don't know if I need to say this for each chapter but I don't own twilight or any of it's characters for this whole story… k **


	5. Chapter 5

Before I knew is I was up in my bed. My covers over my cold body and I was drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I got up, not even sure if the night before was a dream, and I slipped into a red shirt and guess jeans. I happily walked downstairs and ate breakfast. Everyone was starring at me but I didn't care.

Then Aunt Rose asked from across the kitchen, "So, how was your date last night?" her eyes were beaming with excitement.

" Great. It was so…so.. great." Was all I could think of to explain it?

Then evil Amy said, "Oh, I am truly happy for you Bella. But you should know what that boy did last year. He went to the dance with a girl and the next day she came in with a broken arm. Everyone said he did it to her." She blinked her slightly grayish eyes and kept on eating.

Aunt Rose said, "Honey I'm sure this boy didn't do that. On the phone he sounded like such a gentleman, so sweet and caring." I decided I loved Aunt Rose. If Amy had told my mother this, I would never be aloud to see Edward again.

This was just Amy trying to get me to leave Edward alone. But I would never do that. We were….soul mates. I mean that's what Edward said himself.

When I went outside to get into my disgusting car I saw a shiny Volvo in the drive way. I walked up to it and noticed it was Edward. He got out of the car and opened the passenger door before I could even blink. Then he walked past me and his cold breath touched my ear when he said, "Have a seat."

I quickly sat down and closed the door. "Edward was last night a dream?" I asked.

"Bella, defiantly not, last night was real. It was great, excellent. How does it feel to finally have my attention?"

"What do you mean by that" I asked confused.

"Oh, don't think I didn't notice you trying to put your self out there for me and constantly trying to get my attention. Bella I am a vampire I notice a lot of things."

The color red filled my cheeks and I replied, "Well, I felt a connection."

"No you didn't. You just had every other boy in schools attention but mine. So you felt it was incomplete if one boy didn't find you attractive."

"Wow your good. Ok, yeah but also I felt a connection. You don't understand because you were never at my old school. Everything was about what you wear, who your friends with, and boys." I stated quit embarrassed.

After about two minutes we were at school and I realized it should have taken fifteen minutes. "H-How did we get here so fast?" I asked kind of scared.

"I drove in vampire speed, of course. Why is there a problem?"

"Um.. I am slightly afraid of driving fast…just well you know because you can CRASH AND DIE!" I almost screamed at the end. Then he opened my door and we walked hand in hand to class. Everyone was starring at us like we were the new celebrities in town. By the end of the day there was so much gossip going around that I bet evil Amy started it all.

But I didn't care. I finally had my life back and I was going out with the sweetest, most caring guy in school. Every time I tripped I felt his strong hands catch me before I fell. And every time I needed something he would get it for me right away. He was like my personal super man.

Every morning he would pick me up, I would sit with him at lunch, and we would walk hand in hand to every class, then at the end of school, he drove me home. We hung out at his house a lot too. Rosalie and Alice were becoming my best friends and we had a great time.

Edward and I had been going out for about a half of a year and it was summer. We did a ton of things every day together. And at night sometimes he would surprise me and we would go out to on a date.

My Uncle and Aunt loved Edward. They were so supportive of our kind of relationship. They trusted Edward so much.

One night I got a call from Edward, "Hey Bells! Would you like to go out tonight? I have a special plan."

"Of course, Edward I would love to. " I said with a growing smile on my face, and just then evil Amy past by pretending to gag.

"Bells are you alright? Are you sick?" he asked so concerned.

"Yeah that was just my cousin. Anyway, what time are you picking me up?" I asked very anxious.

"Well, walk outside and I am there." Then the phone went blank. I was dressed in five minutes and went outside. As I closed the door to my house I yelled to Uncle Charlie who was in the other room, "I'm going out with Edward! Good night!"

I slid into his Volvo and then we were off. He was racing and by then I was used to it. I was staring at him while he was focused on where we were going.

When we arrived there I looked out side and saw it was a little park. We got out and walked to a bench. He pulled out a salad for me t eat and while I ate it he stared into my eyes. After I finished, he started talking. "Bella, we have been together for a long time now and I am truly grateful for this." He slid closer to me and held my hands. Then he said with such compaction, "Bella, I love you." He never said this before and I was kind of expecting it mostly because we were not capable of separating and we did everything together.

"Edward, I love you too." We both smiled and he kissed me with so much love. His cold lips against my small warm lips, felt perfect. I slid my arms around his neck and messed with his hair. My eyes were closed and suddenly he pushed away. "That was amazing Bella I am truly happy you feel the same for me." We were both smiling.

After a while we got up and went back to his car. And all I could think about was Love.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight and the characters. I really hope your enjoying the story. I kind of don't know if its good because all the other stories I read on fanfic they have alike a billion reviews and I know I don't update that much…so I guess that's why…and im happy I at least have 7 …but please? Ill update real soon if I get maybe 15 reviews(or close) thanks ******

_**Perfect?___________________________**_

About a week later Edward took me to our hill again. Everything was so gorgeous, from the vibrant colored flowers, to just having the most handsome boyfriends next to me.

I was finally getting used to the fact that my boyfriend was not human. At first I was a little scared but how could I feel like that when we love each other so much. He told me a lot about his past, his family, and I was getting to be a vampire genius.

The one thing he didn't speak much of was his immortality. I knew he was staying seventeen forever. But I was kind of upset that he didn't want me to be like that too; doesn't that mean he doesn't want me forever?

I knew this afternoon was so perfect, but I just had to finally bring up what was on my mind.

I got a little nervous at first because what if he really didn't want me forever? So I ended up saying, "I…I… um.."

Edward looked up and into my eyes, "What's wrong Bells? What happened?" he placed his cold arm around my waist and moved a little closer.

"I have a question for you. Please don't be afraid to tell me the truth," I sighed, "If you love me as much as you say you do, why haven't you suggested…my having immortality like you have?"

I gulped slightly loud. I was kind of nervous to here his answer. Edward and I were very close but may be he really didn't want me forever.

"Oh, Bella, I can't give you such a life. I can't bring myself to give you so much pain. Me being a vampire is like a monster- actually- I _am _a monster. I certainly not make you a monster like me."

His liquid topaz eyes dropped from mine. For a minute or so there was complete silence. All I heard were the happy birds chirping.

Then I got the courage to talk, "I-I don't understand. Yes, that's what you think of being a vampire but wont it be better if you have someone who loves you by your side the rest of your life? I mean, you do love me still right?"

Unwanted tears were coming out of my eyes. I knew there was a chance he wouldn't want me forever, I just kind of thought he wouldn't pick that choice.

"Bella, don't cry," he pushed my tears that were now streaming down my face, away. "No-no Bella it is not that I don't love you. Don't question that. But I don't want to damn your life. You have so much potential to be such a great person, to grow, to marry, to have children. Yes I can marry you in the future, but I cant give you the others. If you become what I am that'll never happen."

"NO. if you truly loved me you would do anything to keep me for ever. Instead I will have to suffer getting older while my boyfriend is a seventeen year old teenager!" I almost screamed. I had never been upset with Edward since we have been together.

But I couldn't just live my life looking like an old lady standing next to a gorgeous teenager. Its not fair to me.

He took my hand into his but I quickly pulled away. He lifted my chin and we were trapped in the looking-into-each-other's-eyes stage again.

One part of me was saying don't do this. He means so much to you. But the other side was saying he doesn't want me forever.

I broke the silence with my whispers, "you know, I don't know if I told you this, but my father died recently and I was never the same. You mean so much to me I don't want to die someday and not have you anymore. I can't get hurt like that again….I can't" tears were streaming down my face and I got up and started walking back to the car.

The next second Edward was next to me and he said, "I am sorry. I am sorry that your father died. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you by saying this. But I really can not bring myself to biting you. Because I know once you have turned, you will realize that you didn't want this life in the first place."

I looked into his eyes and replied, "Take me home, now." And he opened my door so I could sit in but I refused. "I am driving this time."

For the first time, he obeyed. I was driving and my mind was going every where. It was silence in the car and I had no intensions of breaking it. My hands were gripped onto the steering weal and I wasn't really concentrating on the red light a head of me when Edward yelled, "STOP!!! BELLA STOP!!! NO!!"

But it was too late. A car in front of me was crashing into ours. All I remember was the look n Edward's face. He was scared. And then I was swallowed up by a black hole. Darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**K so this is whats happening… **

**I kind of want more reviews…about what u want from the story or stuff you don't like…cuz idk if it's a good story. And I just realized how to see how many pple r reading it and a lot of pple are and they are just not commenting…sooo if you really want more review!! K thanks a tunn.**

**3 Rel400 :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**K so I thought 10 REVIEWS was awesome !! yay and so my internet went down today so I was just writing for ever… so this is a long chapter…I think. And I really hope you all enjoy!! Thanks **

girlpower8900 and xEdwardsGirlx for reviewing!! Cuz u gies r like the only ones who do… but thanks sooo much

**Edwards perspective __________**

Before my love hit the ground after the car had smashed into us, I quietly put her into my arms, tears where streaming down her face and blood was gushing from her head. I whispered into her ear non stop "I love you Bella. I love you!" then I took control and didn't breathe but I immediately called carslile and before I knew it, we were at my house. Now was when I realized I really couldn't let her grow older. How could I someday watch this girl who I now live for, die. The answer was I couldn't.

She was placed on a couch and my family crowded around her. Then my father did some tests and told me his result, "Edward, I am so sorry to tell you this, but she most likely wont survive this. The car hit her really bad and I will spare you the details but if you care for Bella as much as I cared for Esme this meaning, that if she dies you wouldn't feel a reason to live anymore, I suggest you bite her. But think about her and you together. Would she really want our way of life?"

And then the resent memories of her yelling at me on our hill filled my mind. The fight was, in fact, about her mortality. She was angry because she thought I didn't want her for ever. But she was wrong. I did want her and now was an extremely good reason to bite her.

Everyone emptied the room quickly after Carslile's speech. And I had my decision.

First, I kissed her on the lips with such emotion, and of course no response. Then I whispered in her ear, "Bella I love you and I will love you for eternity."

And then I swiftly brought my lips on her neck and bite into her.

**Bella's perspective__________**

I had woken up a little when I heard Edward say, "Bella I love you and I will love you for eternity." I had a lot of pain in my head. More than I had ever had in my life. But suddenly that pain was nothing compared to the fire burning in my throat. That was an understatement, the increasing pain, fire, burning, horrible feeling that was now spreading through out my body.

I couldn't move, I couldn't see. "AHHH…THE …THE BURNING…AHHH" I yelled over and over again. But no one was changing it. I couldn't take it I was yelling and screaming and the pain wasn't going away!

**Edward's perspective____**

It absolutely killed me to see her in so much pain. Now I had her leaning on me because I felt so useless. She was screaming so much that I could even feel some what of her pain. I kept whispering words into her ear but I knew that she couldn't hear me…not yet.

Three days past so slowly, it felt like a year since I had heard her voice. But I could hardly wait until she woke up.

**Bella's perspective_________**

I was getting my feeling back, I could now hear people talking. But there was still the stinging in my body that kept me from opening my eyes. I didn't even know what had happened in the last few days? Months? How ever long it was…

I had been in so much pain it was unbearable. What was this, some kind of cure to a disease I got? What even happened? All I remember was this pain. And then I felt hands under me and I could hear something.

_Bella wake up please!! I want you forever! Please wake up! _ Someone said in a low voice.

_5 minutes Edward! Patience! _ A perky voice replied.

And by then almost all the pain was subsiding. For some reason I could hear people talking outside and every movement they made. Is this like a result of the cure?

And after a few minutes, I suddenly opened my eyes to a gorgeous man holding me. I heard him say a name. My name? But he didn't move his mouth and how did he even know my name?

I was beginning to feel weird with him holding me too. Who was he? He had drop dead beautiful eyes and a pail face. Then he opened his mouth, "Bella, thank you so much for waking up. I am so sorry for the pain you have been put through but now it's all over. Me and you could live together for ever." A big smile grew across his face. And he then said

_Why is she not talking? What's wrong with her? _ Someone must have seen the alarm on his face so they said,

_Edward she is still getting used to this. She isn't ready to talk yet._

But suddenly everyone was taking at once.

_YAY BELLA'S AWAKE!_ The same perky girl said.

_I wonder if she'll be stronger than me! GOSH that'll be embarrassing!_ A manly voice said.

_Oh man, I thought maybe she would die! I have to live a life of eternity with BELLA? What can be more annoying?_ This was Said from a rather obnoxious lady.

And suddenly I found my voice. "Why is everyone talking at once? So many voices..I ….I.. And who exactly are you people?" I said in, I have to admit, a mean way. But I was so confused that it didn't even matter.

_Bella? _Said the man who was STILL holding me

"What?" I said turning towards his face,

"Carslile I think she can read minds… its probably confusing for her." He said acting as if I wasn't even there.

"Um hello!! I am right here! You can tell me!" I said, my eyes rolling.

"Bella,love, I am sorry, but this is all very new to you-" Carslile I assumed was his name, said this.

"What is new to me? This cure, is this even a cure? And may I ask for what? Can you tell me what am I even doing here? I-I mean I am so confused…" I now was starting to sound like a stupid person but how could they just think I would understand?

Then Carslile approached me and surprisingly, I could hear each foot step he took…weird. He then asked me a simple question. "Bella, do you know my name?" he asked in a childish voice.

"Carslile." I said with a slight hesitation.

"And how do you know that?" again the childish voice…what was up with that.

_Oh no no no this can not be happening….no no no!!_ The guy who I think I knew his name, but it wasn't coming to me, said rather loud.

" Um you kind of said it a few minutes ago when you were talking with this guy," I pointed to him," and by the way, is it possible for you to stop yelling?" I asked him but he ignored my question and I turned back to Carslile.

"Bella do you remember anything happening to you concerning a car? And an accident?"

"No, but I do remember this horrible pain, wow, like I can't even describe it. First it was in my head then it was in my throat, actually I don't mean to be rude but I am kind of, well, really thirsty…for –for blood?" now I was really confused. I never had blood. But soon enough Carslile handed me a cup with a straw and I slurped from it and my eyes widened, it felt like I was splashed with water. Refreshing…

_Edward I always have extra blood in my office for metical use. _ They both nodded and turned back to me.

**You gies 15 reviews this time or more and I will put up the next chapter hopefully soon !!!! review**

**-rel400-**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters… **

**Remember?**

When I was dun drinking, I turned to look at everyone.

"Bella, do you remember who Edward is?" Carslile asked. And I turned to look at this guy who was holding me. He was Edward. I tried remembering, but my brain couldn't pull it together.

Then I heard Edward whisper,_ if she doesn't remember I don't know what I will do. _

I figured it would be best if I lied considering I obviously must have been a part of Edward's life. But why was he touching me, why was I on his lap? It was getting pretty weird. So I slid off his lap and sat on the couch next to him. Then I answered the question,

"Of course I know Edward, Um how could I not! Um…I mean yeah how could I not?" I answered but I probably didn't fool anyone…

"Ok so do you know what kind of relationship you two had, Friendship or more than that?" Carslile asked. What I didn't understand was why it was so important for me to know Edward, I must have been his girl friend or something.

"Well, I l-loved him, and I-I was his girlfriend, of course." Then I realized I said was and I looked at Edward to see a frown on his face,_ WAS? WHAT DOES SHE MEAN WAS? I AM! _He screamed.

"Not now? Or you are still?" a woman said who I assumed was Carslile's wife because they were holding hands.

"Ok. You know what? I am not going to lie for him. Edward I understand that you want us to be something but the fact is, I don't even know you. I am sorry that you want me to be your girl friend. And I have had enough of being interviewed I'm dun." I said a little too sassy. And with that I stood up and looked once more at Edward's face that was filled with pain. I couldn't argue that there were feelings in the air. I couldn't understand why though, it actually caused me pain to see him look at me like that.

But I couldn't do this anymore. And I started to the door.

Then a different man was right next to me. "Hi if you don't remember me I'm Jasper and that's Alice and that's Rosalie and Emmet." He introduced me to everyone but that didn't stop me from opening the door and leaving. I was on my way down the drive way when I realized I didn't know where to go. Hell, I didn't even know if I lived in this town.

So with anger I walked back into the house and said, "Yeah ok I don't know where to go. But I only came back to ask for directions." I rolled my eyes and slid my hand through my hair in distress.

"Bella, will you come to my room for a few minutes I must talk with you!" Edward asked. I couldn't say no because they probably weren't going to tell me where I live anyway.

"Fine." I said. And I followed him up to a white room.

_Do you remember this room? _He Asked.

"I feel like I have been here a long time ago but no I can't say when. It is slightly familiar though."

"Bells, ill say it so you're not confused anymore. You are a vampire now just like me and the rest of my family. Before the accident we loved each other. We spent every second with each other but just a few days ago you were angry with me for not wanting to live with you forever. But you were so very wrong about that. Anyway, you thought I didn't want to bit you because I didn't love you enough to have you immortal. So you got up and you were driving both of us home when you suddenly crashed with a truck. You weren't going to make it.." he paused and looked into my eyes, " you were going to die. And I made the decision to bit you because I realized then I could never let you die. So here we are, you don't even remember me and I am in so much pain that… I just can't believe I made you immortal and you don't even know who I am…" he was getting pretty sad… was he vibrating?

"Edward, I am so sorry that I am putting you through so much pain but it isn't my fault. Listen since I don't even know where I live I'll live here if you want. And in a month or something who knows maybe ill start to remember! And if I don't maybe I'll fall in love with you again. I mean you are dazzling me anyway…" I looked down because I was embarrassed… dazzling me? What an moron of me to say that…

"Oh thank you Bella! But you would have to stay here any way. You're a vampire now and you cant just go back to Charlie and Rose- oh Charlie and Rose! You have to call them and tell them you…left or something."

I looked into his eyes realizing how beautiful they really were, and he noticed my confustion…

"Charlie and Rose are your uncle and aunt, Love. You have been living with them since you came to Forks." He said it in the sweetest way, no wonder I fell in love with him.

"Um…ok. Give me the phone ill do it right now." The truth was I really didn't know what he wanted me to do but I would call anyway.

He dilled the number and slid the phone gently into my hand. I put it to my ear and heard the ringing when all of the sudden someone answered,

"Hello?" I assumed it was Rose because of the girly tone in her voice.

"Hello. Is this Rose?" I looked at Edward when I thought, _Aunt Rose. Call her Aunt Rose and sound casual. "_ I-uh- mean Aunt Rose?

" Uch no Bella its Amy. Where have you been my mother is going beyond crazy right now!" this girl sounded so bratty.

"Um I have been…out. Just tell her I called and that.. well.. I am not coming home and yeah I guess that's it. Ok bye!" I almost sang the last few words and then hung up. Nearly two seconds later the phone rang again. Edward took the phone while thinking really loud, _THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY CASUAL! _

I laughed while he answered the phone, "Hello?" he said in the most charming voice. I really was falling for this guy…and it had only been a few hours.

"No I am deeply sorry she is not available at the present moment. May I take a message?" I moved closer to Edward and he placed his left arm around my waist.

"Ok good night Miss." He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"You couldn't have mad an excuse?"

"Isnt it just easier if she just doesn't know where I am?" I asked innocently, fluttering my eye lashes.

He sighed and got up. He then walked over to a picture frame on his desk. I followed him and looked at his face, he was deep in thought. Then I followed his gorgeous eyes and saw what he was looking at, a picture of me and him in a forest or something.

"We must have been pretty happy…look at our smiles!" I said almost a whisper.

"We were more than pretty happy, we changed each other. I used to be a walking mope. And you used to be such a typical school girl. But we changed each other in ways that only we can see. And it was my fault that this all happened. We could have been so happy right now going to school, being girlfriend and boyfriend…being way more than that."

He was staring right at me. And then I thought maybe he saw me as a different person now that I don't remember. Maybe he will never love me the way he did because of the accident.

**Hey guys so I didn't get 15 reviews but its been a while and now I'm asking for 17? Please!!! K so i want to know if you guys like what has happened because I did have a different idea but this came to me.. but I don't know I could change it back and rewright this chapter and last…or just what ever…**

**K so review and tell me cuz I really want to know… have an awesome night !!!**

**Lov, rel400**


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is short… but Im feel bad about not updating in a while sooo im in the middle of another one as we speak .. so ENOJOY REVIEW PLEASE

Music ________________

The next few days flew by and the next thing I knew, I was slowly becoming attached to Edward. What can I say? He has the most gorgeous eyes, his half smile nearly makes me loose my breath, and just being near him put me in an up beat mood.

But it was extremely annoying knowing that we were in such deep love and just by a little accident, everything had to change.

I had learned so much about being a vampire that it felt like I had been one for more than a few days. I had also learned that my sweet Edward was the one to save me and if he hadn't, I would be dead.

Suddenly Edward interrupted me from my thoughts, _Hello Bells, how are you this fine morning?_ He asked me through his mind, he seemed to love my new ability because it's more private.

"Yeah I feel fine. A little thirsty but I'm ok." I said turning to face his radiant face.

I had noticed Edward's lack of touch ever since I felt rather awkward with me on his lap. I didn't like that, I wanted to slip my hand through his marvelous bronze hair and I wanted his lips to crash into mine. But it was like we were in the half-friend-half-more category and I wasn't going to move to fast.

_I'm taking you somewhere today. It's a surprise_. _Jasper doesn't think it's a good idea for you to be around humans quit yet but hell, I think you're unbelievably ready. _He finished off with a smile.

I nodded and he motioned for me to follow him outside. We both slid into his shiny Volvo and he sped off.

As I looked outside watching the trees and houses go by very fast, I became overwhelmed with fear.

I started having flashes of the night I crashed. I was soon shaking and I couldn't form words in my mouth to tell Edward to at least slow down. Blood, loud noises, cuts, pain, cars, more pain! I shut my eyes as tight as I could and then I heard I LOVE YOU BELLA, I LOVE YOU, from a familiar voice. Suddenly Edward pulled over and looked at me with an emotion so much more than concern.

"Bella what's wrong? Do you feel ok? Are you thirsty? Tell me Bella what do you need?" he spoke out loud so I would pay more attention.

"No, no-I" I couldn't stop shaking from fear. " I just, Oh Edward as soon as you started the car and drove, I got flashes of pain more pain blood, noises all from the –the night…"

His eyes widened and his face became soft. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry, Dammit I should have known you weren't ready to get back into a car. Here, we aren't that far from the house, so ill just leave the car here and we can go into the forest and run there ok?"

I nodded because I was still in a complete aww.

So we got out of the car and my shaking died down. I took a few breaths and told him I was ok to continue. Would it be this way if I ever go into a car again? I asked myself in disbelief.

We began running and within a few minutes we were next to a music store. We casually walked through the doors and Edward waved to the workers, obviously he came here often, and he walked to a back room like he owned the place.

"When Carslile found out I loved music, he bought this small music store."

Haha apparently he did own it… I looked at him curiously as to what he meant by music. And he sat down at the piano and I soon realized he was fantastic at it. He was beyond fantastic, he was unbelievable. I stood there in astonishment and he soon stopped to explain, _I have been playing for longer than I can remember and when I am at home playing they love it, but I like to play in private a lot to compose new songs._

He then went into a lovely song that sounded almost familiar but I couldn't place it. I closed my eyes and imagined me and Edward ball room dancing to this. It was smooth and swiftly turned into a jazz song.

I watched his fingers move in vampire speed, playing this song. I then looked up at Edwards face to see his eyes were closed. All I could think was TALENTED!

I saw what he was thinking and grinned, it was me and him on a green hill talking, and the way Edward was staring at me with so much happiness made my grin turn into a smile.

His thought then turned into us at school, I assumed, and right then a new song started beneath his finger tips. It sounded like a continuation of the first song. And we were walking through school with his arm around my waist and a big goofy smile on my pale face.

Then he thought of me in a bed…sleeping? Yes sleeping. And he was watching me. I heard him humming the same song and saying it was my lullaby. I nodded and turned my face with another smile on my face.

After about two hours he stopped and asked if I enjoyed the concert.

"Wow. I-uh-wow! That, Edward, was so beautiful. There is no way to describe it. Your are so talented and I never knew. Plus, the movie I got to see while you were playing made me smile a lot."

He put on is half smile and thought _I'm glad you got to see our past._

________________________________________  
_**Hey!! So Im rapping this story up.. I have an idea for the ending- semi cheesy- but still…**

**I wanna thank you gies for having my story on story alert (if that's what its called) 9 PPLE did.!! **

**REVIEW pleaseee is it really hard to make it to 15??? Tell me what you think about the story I wanna know . kk thanks a tun**

**Lov,REL400**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edwards POV **

I was so excited that Bella got to see the music side of me. That's because I let myself go when I'm playing the piano. And I never let anyone in that room when I'm playing, so Bella should feel special.

I was beginning to feel like we were starting over, or she was starting over. It was like a first date.

I'm convinced that even if she doesn't remember the best months of my life, we still have the ability to fall in love. We are and always will be meant for each other and I will try my hardest to get her to fall in love with me again.

So as we ran back to the house could practically see her happiness around her.

Walking inside the house, I got her the "drink" she had been wanting all day, and we sat on the couch in silence. But it wasn't at all awkward; it was a thoughtful silence that left me watching her face. She was deep in thought and wants she noticed me starring at her she, she started up a conversation.

"You know how everyone has their talents?" she asked in a more gloomy tone.

"Yes, I think everyone is born with something special that is either born easily or learnt easily for them." I said in a statement. She looked nervous and she was playing with her thumbs. Then she made eye contact with me and said, "You are so lucky you have one. I mean maybe I did, I don't remember… maybe I was really good at drawing or something but I just don't remember. Uch its so frustrating knowing I lived a whole life and I cant even remember anything." Her hands turned into fists and she was getting mad.

We had been through this conversation before, her always getting mad she cant remember and I saying its ok. But deep down, to me, its not ok. I feel like I tried so hard to give myself to her, to my Love, and now she can't remember anything I did for her.

"Well, all we can do now is start over. I would like that…to start over. Yeah we were in love, but it doesn't mean we cant to it again! I'm already forever in love with you. Bells, you have my heart, so take as long as you want to fall in love with me again." I grinned. All I wanted t do was put her in my arms and comfort her, but always remembering the day she woke up and felt weird in my lap, that I had made her confused as to why I was holding her, that keeps me away.

She turned her pale face towards me slowly and stood up. She then said she was going to talk with Alice. I was stunned, was she mad at me? What did I do? Then I remembered she can hear me so she would have told me if that was the case.

So as she walked out I stood as well. I then opened the sliding back door and walked on to the balcony. Wishing everything could go back to normal.

_If there is a G-d in the world, please I beg of you to let her some how remember. Its killing her, in fact, its killing me as well!_ I looked at the big moon and sighed.

I sat out there for a while and then heard Bella slid the door open and come to stand next to me.

We just stood there for a little bit before she spoke her cute soft voice, "Edward, I don't mean to get you upset all the time. Its just hard for me you know?" I nodded in response.

We walked back inside together and I took a risk. I slid my hand into hers and I saw her smile. Rosalie walked by and gagged, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered in the world when Bella was close to me.

**BPOV____**

He finally did it, slid his hand into mine and it rocked back and forth. And the rest of the night we talked, about anything. Everything was more fascinating when Edward held interest.

A week pasted so quickly it felt like a blink of an eye. Edward had taken me to the movies, picnic, his music store again, and today he was taking me to a place that referred to it as "our hill" I guess it reminds him of me…

As we walked, hand in hand, into the forest, I noted that he had started holding my hand a lot. This made me giddy because I don't care if I felt weird at first with him, that was a while ago and that's the past. I want to crush my lips onto his already-gosh.

I felt him become impatient with the speed we were walking at and we began to run. A few minuets went by then we were there. As we stepped into the clearing, I saw a small hill in the middle of the pretty forest. Flowers surrounded the hill and the sun beamed down. This place looked so heavenly, gorgeous.

Hi lead me to the hill and we sat down. To my surprise, he slid me closer to him and put his soft arm around my waist. He then whispered with his eyes closed, "Bella, I know your memories are out there. I know it, and I feel it in me that you're going to get them back soon. Try hard to recall what this place meant to you, to us…" his velvet voice was soft. I closed my eyes as well and leaned against him, he didn't stiffen, and he simply gripped me more.

We sat there for a while in the thoughtful silence we left ourselves in so often. Then suddenly his vibrant eyes met mine and his face inched closer. The next moment his lips were on mine, kissing with happiness, for hope, for love. And to my surprise, my mind was suddenly filled with people, places, conversations, this hill, and most importantly Edward. I felt like the real Bella was placed back into my body. And it felt like any other day, to me, just sitting at our hill, kissing patiently.

I slowly pulled away, and asked, "Edward," I paused to get his attention, "I love you." I said with a sweet grin. It felt good to say it and know what we had been through.

His eyes brightened and he took me into his arms. I then said quietly, "I remember, Edward. I really do! We had so many great times, you changed me and I changed you and wow this is a flood full of information." I abruptly stopped, overwhelmed.

His smile was beautiful and he looked as if his dreams had come true. "Bella, I am truly happy that our time spent together is now in your head. I love you more than anything and anyone in the world bells! I love you." I said sweetly and we crushed lips with such sensitivity that It made me even more happy.

And as our lips were crushed into each others I thanks G-d for making this miracle. Because we really are meant for each other. We really did have love at first sight.

________________________________THE END_________________________

**GIES it's the end. I had to finish it up. Because im gana write another fanfic totally different. This one was my first one and its not really…. Well written… but anyways im happy It got on pples alert lists and fav stories and I got 15 reviews so thanks gies.**

**Soon check out my new story its not up yet but its ganna be cuz spring break is soon soooo yeah….**

**Anyway gies its my birthday today soooo please review ******** ill beee beyond happy….**

**Lov,rel400**


End file.
